Até parar de chover
by Mahy-chan
Summary: Chove muito em Konoha, e Sakura não escapa dela, ela volta para sua casa e quer descansar, mas alguém bate em sua porta e ela abre. ONESHOT


**"Até parar de chover"**

_**You're in my mind all of the time**_

_**(Você está na minha mente o tempo todo)**_

_**I know that's not enough **_

_**(Eu sei que isso não é o bastante)**_

_**If the sky can crack there must be someway back **_

_**(Se o céu pode rachar deve haver algum jeito de voltar)**_

_**For love and only love **_

_**(Para amar só amar)**_

_**Electrical Storm**_** –**_**U2**_

A noite está chegando ao fim. Sakura olha o relógio pendurado em sua parede e pode notar isto. Infelizmente. A moça de cabelos róseos não quer que ela termine. Ao seu lado se encontra o dono de seus sonhos. Os olhos negros que tanto a encantam, agora estão fechados, dormindo, descansando seu corpo.

Ela ainda não acredita que ele viera passar a noite com ela. Seu corpo ainda sente os toques, o cheiro e o calor. Estava totalmente entregue ao momento mais feliz de sua vida. Sasuke nunca a tinha olhado da maneira com que olhou algumas horas atrás. Sakura mal era notada por ele. Sua existência não fazia diferença.

_---Flash back on---_

_A forte chuva caia sobre o telhado da Haruno, mais um dia estava terminando. Sakura havia acabado de chegar, e não com muita sorte, tomou chuva durante sua volta para casa. Entra toda ensopada, e num ágil movimento, livra-se de suas roupas. Entra no chuveiro para livrar-se da friagem, que poderia lhe causar um resfriado._

_Rapidamente, ela sai. Entra em seu quarto, em busca de roupas confortáveis, a chuva lá fora, lhe dava preguiça, pegou uma camiseta antiga que mais lhe parecia um vestido, vestiu. Estava indo para a cozinha preparar algo para comer, ela havia trabalhado durante o dia todo e estava com muita fome. Mas foi impedida de chegar ao seu destino, devido às batidas em sua porta._

_Ela trata de ir logo, pois com a tempestade que estava lá fora, quem quer que fosse que a estava chamando, estaria todo molhado agora. Abre a porta e para sua surpresa._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Posso esperar a chuva passar?"_

"_Espere o quanto quiser"_

"_Obrigado"_

_Sakura o mandou entrar e ofereceu uma toalha para que ele pudesse tomar banho, ele aceitou e assim fez. Enquanto Sakura preparava algo para comerem, ele saiu do banho. Enrolado em uma toalha seguiu até a cozinha e perguntou se ela tinha roupas para ele. Ela sem desviar os olhos do corpo de Sasuke, o guiou até seu guarda roupa, de onde tirou uma troca de roupa que pertencia a Naruto._

"_Vista isto Sasuke-kun"._

_Sasuke pegou a roupa e voltou ao banheiro para se trocar. Jantaram e Sakura estava realmente feliz por ele estar ao seu lado, mesmo sendo por causa da chuva. O céu deu uma pequena folga_

"_Obrigado Sakura, vou antes que volte a chover". Disse levantando-se da mesa e indo ao encontro da porta._

"_Não, Sasuke-kun, ainda vai chover mais, e logo, espere, não terá tempo de chegar". Disse correndo atrás do Uchiha, e apertando seu braço contra si._

_Sasuke sentiu a pele de Sakura tocar seu corpo. Ela estava vestida com vestes simples e isso o agradou, concordando com que ela havia dito. Manteve-se assim por alguns minutos e deixou se levar pelos olhos verdes dela. Sentiu-se atraído. Os olhos de verdes dela, nunca lhe pareceram tão bonitos._

_Sem dizer nada, voltou à mesa, e confirmou as palavras de Sakura ao ouvir mais trovões e a chuva cair novamente._

_Sakura viu seus olhos chamarem a atenção do moreno. Percebeu que talvez esse seria o momento. Caminhou até a mesa de sua cozinha e sentou-se em frente a ele. Ofereceu a ele um pouco de sorvete. Sakura trouxe-lhe o pote e ambos tomaram. Pensou ser um sonho. Pois jamais haviam feito isto. Sentiu seu coração pulsar ainda mais._

_Sakura começou contar suas historias com a Tsunade, ele somente ouviu._

_O tempo passou rápido. Era tarde. Sakura arrumou o sofá de sua sala para que Sasuke pudesse dormir. Caminhou até seu quarto. Deitou-se. Mas não dormiu._

_Ela não podia dormir aquela noite, levantou e foi até a sala, onde ficou por alguns momentos olhando o moço dormir._

_Seus olhos vibravam ao ver o corpo dele somente coberto pela calça de moletom que tinha emprestado. Seus desejos aumentavam e a cada vez mais, Sakura perdia o controle. Chegou perto dele, sentou-se na folga do sofá, em gestos suaves tocou-lhe o rosto. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre seus lábios. Era como se o toque absorvesse o seu gosto._

_Sasuke se meche algumas vezes, como se sentisse um inseto andando. Inconsciente, ele não percebe que são os dedos dela._

_O toque de Sakura caminha por seu corpo. Agora Sasuke acorda assustado. Olha Sakura e não lhe diz nada, somente a encara. Ela, envergonhada, abaixa o rosto. _

_**The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching**_

_**(O mar ondula como uma dor de cabeça e a noite faz doer)**_

_**Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed**_

_**(Dois amantes deitam sem lençol na cama)**_

_**And the day it is breaking**_

_**(E o dia está acabando)**_

_Sasuke não a repreende. Ergue sua mão e toca o queixo de Sakura, levantando-o. Os olhos verdes agora lhe miram. Aproxima-se deles e beija seus lábios. Sakura não ousa fazer nada, somente o que os lábios dele estão pedindo._

_---Flash Back off---_

Em meio às lembranças do momento, Sakura levanta e tenta não acordá-lo.

Vai até a cozinha onde prepara o café da manhã. Olha a janela e vê que a chuva já passou, só restaram alguns respingos por sobre as flores que estavam em seu quintal. Seus olhos brilham de uma forma com que jamais brilharam antes.

Sakura abre a porta da cozinha, senta-se nos degraus ainda úmidos, e deixa a brisa do dia nublado entrar em sua casa. Espera que ele acorde, ansiosa.

A kunoichi ouve alguns barulhos e vai até a sala.

Ela vê Sasuke arrumando o sofá, então se aproxima dele com um olhar que espera por respostas.

"Bom dia Sasuke-kun"

"Bom dia Sakura"

"Já fiz o café, vamos tomar"

"Não precisa, estou sem fome"

Não deteve o olhar de decepção ao encarar o rapaz.

"Mas você não pode sair sem se alimentar, coma nem que seja pouco"

Sem responder as perguntas da moça, e nem se envergonhar de Sakura, tira as roupas de Naruto que Sakura havia lhe dado, despe-se na frente da moça e pega suas roupas.

_**It's hot as hell, honey in this room**_

_**(Está quente como o inferno, meu bem, neste comodo)**_

_**Sure hope the weather will break soon**_

_**Esperança certa de que o tempo se fechará logo)**_

_**The air is heavy, heavy as a truck **_

_**(O ar está pesado, pesado como um caminhão)**_

_**We need the rain to wash away our bad luck**_

_**Nós precisamos da chuva para lavar a nossa má sorte)**_

"O que aconteceu Sasuke-kun" repetia a jovem enquanto via seu amor ir até o banheiro.

Sasuke abre a torneira e deixa a água correr enquanto molha seu rosto insistentemente, molha seus cabelos. Depois de um certo tempo em silencio. Ele resolve responder somente a Sakura com um olhar que se aproxima.

A jovem olha imóvel. Ele para em frente à ela e move sua mão à altura do queixo da kunoichi. Passa seu polegar por debaixo dos lábios dela e vai direto à porta, fechando-a assim que saiu.

Sakura correu atrás dele, gritou seu nome e parou no meio da rua. Ao ouvir os gritos dela, ele parou e a olhou.

"Esperei a chuva passar" disse em um tom firme.

Entendendo a resposta, a kunoichi deixa-se imobilizar, enquanto via seus passos marcarem as calçadas úmidas.

**Ah! Pra quem gosta da Sakura e do Sasuke. Principalmente quem gosta de ver a Sakura sofrer (que mau hehehe)**

**Reviews, plissss **


End file.
